do not readd
by Your Wings Are Mine
Summary: blahhhh
1. Chapter 1

Ok so I looked back at my first chapter and thought "Holy crap. I SUCK at writing!" so I decided to re-write everything. Please read and review. I'm begging you!

**100 Ways to Annoy A Certain Orange Cat**

"Everyone! Get back to your seats! We have a new transfer student here starting from today." The teacher slapped her hands down on her desk and announced to the class.

The teacher brought her hand up and told the new student to come in. The new student was a girl, and it seemed as though all the boys have already taken to like her. Her head was down and her hands were right by her side. She seemed shy at first glance.

"She came all the way from Korea so please welcome her and… just be nice." said the teacher as she suspiciously looked at some boys; she then turned to the new girl. "Why don't you go ahead and introduce yourself.

The girl raised her head and all of a sudden the innocent aura around the girl was completely gone and was replaced by a dark and menacing one. She put her hands in her pocket and gave off a slight tomboy-ish look. Her hair was dark and wavy and rolled down her petite shoulders. Her eyes were the color of dark chocolate and she told the whole class in a monotone.

"My name is Arah. Kim Arah. Just like the teacher said, I came straight from Korea just a couple days ago. But what you don't know is that I haven't got any sleep in the past 3 days, so don't expect me to be all 'Golly gee! I'm so happy to be here with all you guys! Let's ALL be friends!' because that kind of crap isn't the kind of thing i do."

It was silent.

"Ok then… thank you for your nice entrance Arah-chan. Now your seat…" the teach laughed off Arah introduction. "You will sit at the second to last row, right besides the window."

Arah walked as slowly as possible to her destination. She looked around her surroundings and couldn't help but notice a boy. A boy with bright orange hair to be exact.

_Bingo…_

"Now homeroom is done!" The teacher told them as she headed out the door. "You may do whatever you want, just… don't kill each other."

A couple students snickered but the rest got up and walked over to their friends to chat. Surprisingly a few students even went up to Arah. Just as Arah was about to put her feet on top of her desk, someone gave her a light smack on the back. She turned around and met another girl with long blond hair. Her hair was pulled back into a tight ponytail and she had a white mask on. But underneath her mask Arah could tell she was smiling.

"Yes?" Arah questioned, looking up at the tall girl.

"My name's Uo." Blond girl stuck her hand out waiting for a handshake. "Welcome to this hellhole everyone calls school."

Arah couldn't help but grin. But instead of shaking her hand, Arah slapped her it.

"So, you come from Korea hm?" Uo pushed the same boy Arah had noticed before off the chair and sat down right next to her. She ignored him cursing at her and Arah saw him walking away from them. "What's it like there?"

"Well I lived in the city. So there's always a lot going on in the streets. But it nothings different from the streets in Tokyo." Arah smiled.

"Cool well I have a feeling that we're gonna be great friends." Uo laughed, scratching her head holping that she doesn't sound so weird.

"Surprisingly, me too." Arah laughed along with her. "So, how'd this school like?"

"Like every other school." Uo started. "Kids get into trouble, fall asleep during class. There's also a lot stuck up people here too. Major teacher's pets."

"I see, who are the people behind you?" Arah mentioned towards a perky girl and a another girl next to her with black eyes.

"The brown haired one is Honda Tohru. The other is Hanajima Saki." Uo pointed out to her.

"Hello Arah-chan." The dark girl known as Saki said. "I hope you have good time here."

"Thank you…" Arah tried to smile through the dark girl's menacing aura. Then she saw the other perky girl known as Tohru smiling as if there she would never grow old, with wrinkles and nasty liver spots [bleh ...

"Hello!" Tohru exclaimed. "My name is Tohru. If you have any questions, I'd be happy to help you out Arah-chan!" she talked as if she was a tour guide.

"Um thank you." Arah was taken back with Tohru's peppiness. "Um I actually do have a question, but it looks like we have class now, so I'll ask you after school?"

Tohru turned and just like Arah said their math teacher was walking inside ready to yell at everyone to get back in their seats. Tohru gave her a nod and walked away along with Saki right behind her. Uo waved goodbye and followed Tohru and Saki.

Class has started.

**After School**

"Yea well your damn hair is starting to piss me off!" Arah shouted at the boy with orange hair. "I mean seriously! Who has ORANGE HAIR for God's sake!"

"Yea well for a girl you sure don't seem like one!" He yelled back at her with full force. "What's with you? You fall asleep on your desk and start to drool all over my desk!"

As if Arah was the dog and Kyou the cat, they got into a fight. It was anything like a fist fight, but boy. A fist fight would have been much better then this one…

"Oh yeah?! Well I bet your _beeeep _is smaller then your mom's!" Arah screamed.

"GIRLS DON'T USE THAT KIND OF LANGUAGE!" Kyou restrained himself from slapping her.

"YEA WELL I GUESS I'M NOT YOUR AVERAGE GIRL! JUST **DEAL** WITH IT CARROT BOY!" Arah shouted louder then before.

But before Kyou could punch her in the face a purple haired boy came in between them and made a quiet threat to Kyou so that he would shut up for once.

Arah pushed him out of the way and muttered "Get out of the way, I'm not done with this guy. I'm gonna punch him right in the sucker until all his teeth fall off."

"Whatever…" Kyou sighed glaring at Arah, he pushed Yuki out of the way and walked away.

"What is up with that guy?" Arah was outraged. "It's my first day for Jesus Christ! Give a girl a break!"

"Um… Arah-san." Yuki then turned to her and put his hands up, trying to clam her down. "Please don't get so angry, he's… always like that."

"Uh… yes Arah-chan. Please forgive Kyou-kun for that." Tohru came up behind the Yuki, Uo and Saki right behind her. "I think his day started off badly…"

"Yea well who's this girl?" Arah quickly changed the subject mentioning to Yuki, she smirked and pulled Yuki into a hug from behind. "She's really pretty."

Uo laughed. Yuki's eyes went wide while Tohru on the other hand, tried not to panic. _Oh no…_

"You got it wrong Arah-chan!" Uo laughed again. "Yuki here is a guy!"

Arah let go of him and turned him so he could face her, face-to-face. She then cracked a smile. "Well, he's extremely pretty for a girl. I think I'm actually kind of _jealous."_

Uo laughed even more, however Arah couldn't help but pat Yuki's chest [just in case –smiles-.

"Well, wasn't there a question you needed to ask me?" Tohru changed the subject as she came in between Yuki and Arah.

"Oh yea. I do." Arah put her hands on her hips. "I need a place to sleep."

"A place to stay." Saki muttered.

"Yep." Arah heard Saki's soft voice. "I was actually staying at my aunt's house but I just couldn't sleep with her cat always licking my ear. Ugh…"

"Oh... well…" Tohru began twiddling her thumbs, not knowing what to do.

Everything was quiet until Uo seemed to come up with an idea.

"You can stay at Tohru's house!" Uo exclaimed.

"Wait?" Yuki snapped his head towards Uo. "I'm sorry Uo-san but it's kind of rude to just invite someone over someone else's house…"

"OH geez. **So **sorry _Prince_." Uo glared at him. "But my Tohru-chan is living in a house with three boys. She needs a fellow girl with her!"

"I second that." Saki raised her hand.

"Great so I'm going to stay at your house?" Arah smiled sweetly at Yuki, waitinf for him to reply back.

* * *

Ok well i know for sure that this chapter isn't very good either. But please **please** reveiw my story? 


	2. Chapter 2

"Well… Yuki?" Tohru turned to him, expecting an answer.

Yuki nodded, "I guess I just can't help but agree with Uo-san. You may come live with us…"

"You mean you guys live together?" Arah raised her eyebrow.

"…um… yes…" Tohru blushed, she looked down unable to look at Arah straight in the eye.

"Who else…" Arah questioned.

"Carrot top." Uo couldn't help but grin as she saw Arah's eyes grow wide.

"Holy cow!" Arah exclaimed. "You serious?!"

Yuki sadly nodded while Tohru on the other hand seemed as if she would collapse.

"How many high school guys do you live with Tohru?" Arah almost shouted but hushed down as Uo put a finger to her lips.

"Just two." Yuki answered for her before Tohru could pass out from embarrassment.

"Ok well, I guess now that all we have to do is just go get my stuff and go home." Arah told them.

"Aren't you going to rant about how unfair it is to live with Kyou?" Saki couldn't help but ask her.

"Eh, I'll get over it." Arah tried to hide a smile creeping up on her face. She quickly turned around so that no one could she her smile.

"Where are you going?" Tohru questioned, her face still a slightly flushed.

"Office. My suitcase is there." Arah started to walk out the door and heard footsteps behind her. When she walked outside however she caught carrot head leaning against the windowsill looking outside with a stern look. She skiped up to him and suddenly hooked his head with her arm and pull him towards her.

"Hey? Guess what?" Arah grinned widely.

"What?! GET OFF ME!" Surprised he almost hit her from reflex.

"I'm going to stay with you." Arah giggled as she watched him squirm around in her tight hold.

"…What?" Kyou completly froze, confused. "What do you mean by that?"

"I'm going to live with you, smart one." Arah gave him a quick noogie and let him go. She silently laughed to herself as she saw him froze in his tracks. Behind her she heard Uo's laugh.

"…What… did you… say?" Kyou turned around to face her. His scarlet, red eyes were dark and his eyebrows were twitching. "Why are you playing around with me? I'm sorry for fighting you before now... go away."

"I can't do that. I'm going to live with you from now on!" Arah exclaimed as if she was the happiest girl in the world. "Aren't ya happy?"

"OH MY GOD!"

Man… this boy was just so easy to tease.

Kyou then turned to Tohru his eyes begging to know the real truth. Tohru let out a quiet whimper, she was scared to know Kyou's reaction when she tells him the truth. "K-Kyou-kun… um… you see, she needed a place to stay… so… we decided to let her… come into our… house…" 

"What is this?! April Fool's Day?!" Kyou wanted to rip his hair out. "The she-witch is going to… **live** with us?"

"Who you calling a she-witch?" Arah pretended to be offended and pouted. She turned to the rest of the group and told them. "You guys go ahead, I'm going to have a talk with Kyou here…"

Yuki and Saki just shrugged and walked away, Uo waved good-bye to Arah with a mischeivous smile [which Arah returned back and Tohru was almost on the verge of tears. After they all left them Arah gave Kyou and mean glare and forcefully pulled his hand and headed towards to hallway corner.

"Where the hell are you taking me? Stupid she-witch!" Kyou tried to pull away from her, but man. Did that girl have a strong grip.

"You are going to help me carry my suitcase." Arah struggled to pull Kyou along with her; so far this has been the strongest boy she has ever met. "For payback."

"What did I ever do to you?" Kyou yelled at her. "Now let go of me! There's no way that I'm going to carry your fucking luggage!"

"What did you ever do to me?" Arah snapped around to turn and face him. "What do you think?!"

"Wh-what are you talking about?" Kyou was just about to yell his lungs off at her but stopped. He was shocked to see her face change so suddenly. "I didn't do anything to you..." Kyou whispered as he looked at her face, it showed anger [a lot of anger almost as if... he betrayed her.

Arah face changed from furious to sad and gave out a long sighed. "Oh that's right, you Sohma's are just so _slow_."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Kyou's anger slowly started to rise up again when she insulted his family.

"Just answer this question Kyou." Arah let go of his hand. "Did you ever get any weird flashes in your head when you were about 10? Kind of like videos playing in your head."

"…What… are you talking about?" Kyou's face showed a mixture of shock and confusion. "No one could possibly know that."

"I knew it was you. I can't possible miss you orange hair anywhere." Arah pinched his cheeks, which Kyou quickly slapped away. "I'll explain everything, IF you carry my suitcase."

Kyou couldn't help but be slightly angry with her even after her sudden talk about visions.

"You ARE curious aren't you?" Arah smirked, putting her hands on her hips. "You want to know everything that's on my mind right now. Why I suddely changed after the other went away. How I seem to know your past. Well I have another news for you."

"And what might that be?" Kyou's voice was shaking.

"Well, Kyou-kun. I know your secret." Arah couldn't help but grin as she saw his face show pure shock. "Well, actually your family's secret."

She continued to smile, Kyou was at a lose of words. No one has known their secret besides Tohru. No one. They lived like this for years without anyone finding out about their curse. And now all of a sudden a transfer student comes in and tells him that she knows their secret? What the hell?!

But even before Arah could open her mouth Kyou took her hand so suddenly that she almost fell forward. "I'll carry your goddamn bag, just tell me who the hell you are and how you know our secret." Kyou hissed at her under his breath.

"Tsk. Tsk." Arah shook her head. "Not here my little kitty."

"Where's your fucking bag." Kyou asked her almost in a threatening voice. He gave her such a venomous glare that could have made any girl run away, but instead Arah just stood there right next to him, smiling.

"In the office."


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: WTAK stands for "Ways to annoy Kyou"

* * *

**WTAK 1 – Make him carry luggage ALL the way to Arah's new home.**

When Arah and Kyou walked to the main office. They have been silent throughout the whole walk. Kyou couldn't help but glance at Arah once more. He didn't want to admit it, but every time he saw that expression on her face, it pained him. She just seemed so sad and lonely, so distant from everything else surrounding her. But then she broke out in a wide smile and waved. He looked and saw Tohru and Yuki in front of the main office with a giant suitcase with them.

"Hey!" Arah waved and ran towards them leaving Kyou all by himself. He watched her from a distance and saw her chatting with Tohru and Yuki.

_Who is she?_

Arah mentioned him to come up to her. Surprisingly he did what she told him to and when he got there his jaw almost dropped.

Arah waved her hand over the suitcase, "Here's my luggage." It was huge. Almost three feet tall and two feet wide. He attempted to carry it but failed.

"What do you have in here?" Kyou broke out from his silent mood and immediately changed back into his usual self. "Do you have a 2 ton dumb bell in here or something?!"

"Nope, clothes." Arah grinned and patted his head. "Now be a good little kitty and walk with me."

Yuki and Tohru couldn't believe what she had just said. _Did she just say '__**kitty**__'?_

Kyou groaned as he once again tried to pick it up but failed miserably. That's when he noticed the wheels on the bottom of the suitcase. _I'm saved._

Arah smiled warmly at Kyou and pulled on the sleeve of his jacket. "Which direction is your house in?"

"To the right." Yuki answered for him, when he saw Arah walk out the door with confused Tohru right next to her. He put a hand on Kyou's shoulder and whispered in his ear. "Did she just call you a cat?"

"I don't know what's going on either,. I'm just as confused as you are so don't ask me any question rat. But one things for sure, she knows our secret." Kyou murmured to Yuki, so soft that no one else around them could hear.

"Kyou…" Yuki looked serious as he stopped Kyou from walked outside with the suitcase. "She hugged me today… and… I didn't change…" His eyes furrowed in confusion.

"You have got to be kidding me." Kyou grumbled to him and walked outside leaving Yuki behind. Yuki stood there confused for a second and ran after him. Once they got outside, they felt the smoldering hot sun started beating down on them.

"Man, it's burning out here!" Arah complained. She raised her hand to her eyes to cover the sunrays getting into her eyes. Tohru who was right next to her began to fan herself with her hand.

Yuki went right next to Kyou and whispered to him, "Why aren't you freaking out like how you usually do?" Yuki's blood started to warm up from all the heat around him.

Kyou glanced back at him and already noticed sweat starting to form on his forehead. He looked forward again while dragging along the suitcase. "Because that crazy girl already told me some things that others shouldn't know. So she decided to bribed me and said that if I carry her suitcase she'll tell us everything. It is shocking to know that you didn't transform, but I just have a feeling that there's going to be a lot more going on later."

Yuki looked at him. Sure Yuki was shocked with everything's thats happened today but what surprised Yuki the most was Kyou face expression. It was like looking at another Haru, you couldn't tell what he was thinking. While the usual calm Yuki always smiled and put on a nice face, he couldn't help but show bewilderment and shock. But however Kyou on the other hand looked composed and still, where has his usual nasty attitude gone?

After a couple minutes passed, Kyou started to struggle with Arah's suitcase. Not only was it heavy thing to carry but he also had to pull it across the streets in a 95-degree weather! Sure an occasional cool wind blew once and in a while, but man was it heavy! He did recall one time when his master forced him to carry a heavy sandbag on his back and jog around the woods under a steaming hot day. Somehow he lived through that training, but a tiny thought lingered in Kyou's mind today telling him that he's going to die.

"Well is my little kitty having a hard time? Arah glimpsed back and saw Kyou. His hair was stuck to his forehead as beads of sweat poured down one by one. "Well use the rollers man! That's what wheels were created for, easy transportation." She then gave him a slap on his back for support and walked again following behind Tohru.

Yuki couldn't help but laugh a little on the inside seeing Kyou suffer. But he too couldn't take the steaming heat anymore. He unzippered his jacket and took it off wrapping it around his torso. His white shirt stuck to his skin from all his sweat [making it see through… XD. Kyou soon copied him and wrapped his black jacket around his own waist.

And they walked... and walked... and walked.

"Just a couple more minutes and we're there…" Kyou heard himself mutter. He cursed as he almost tripped over a rock on the bumpy road. When he looked up he saw Tohru and Arah running and dead ahead. There was his house. Relieved he began to walked at a faster pace until he finally reached his home. He let go on the suitcase's handle and sat down on the back porch.

"So this is your house?" Arah asked Tohru, stretching out her arms. "You have air conditioning right?"

"Ah yes." Tohru laughed. "Come on in, would you like a drink Arah-chan?"

"Sure." Arah smiled. "Ah! You should probably give some to Kyou and Yuki to. They look dead." She pointed to two sweaty bodies lying down on the porch as she laughed.

Tohru giggled and nodded, "Ok." She opened the paper door and a rush of icy air touched Arah's skin giving her goose bumps. Kyou and Yuki also noticed this and rushed in, greeting the coldness with open arms.

Arah sighed and saw that Kyou forgot her suitcase on the floor. She picked it up with one hand and walked inside. Once she put it down she smiled.

_This place seems like home. Just like how it looks like on TV._

She caught Kyou and Yuki sprawled all over the couchs and laughed. "Yo Kyou! Yuki!" she called out.

"Hmm?"

"Don't you think taking a shower first would be best?" Arah towered over Kyou and Yuki, she crossed her arms waiting for a response.

"Uhh…" Kyou groaned. "Let me rest for a couple minute."

Yuki however refused to think of his own sweat soaking into the sofa leaving a nasty stink. So he forced himself up and look straight at Arah. "I'm going to take a shower first, but after that would you mind telling us about what happened at school today?"

"Not at all." Arah smiled sweetly." Kyou almost gagged looking at her smile like that. _Girls have **crazy** mood swings... _

"I'm go outside and wash up with the hose…" Kyou grumbled and got up.

"Hose?" Arah face twisted up in disgust. "You're going to take a shower outside?"

"No, retard." Kyou scoffed. "I'm just going to wash off all my sweat with the water since I know Rat-boy upstairs is going to take a while in the shower."

"Oh…" Arah thought for a moment and decided to tease him. "I thought my little kitty was afraid of water." She just loved to play around with him.

"STOP CALLING ME A KITTY! I'M NOT YOUR GODDAMN CAT AL'RIGHT?" Kyou burst out with anger. He stormed off, once again meeting the burning hot sun ray.

"Not yet, but you will be." Arah smirked as she watched Kyou march outside. Tohru then came in with a dish in her hand. Atop it were 3 tall glasses of orange juice.

"Yum. Orange juice?" Arah reached for a cup. Tohru nodded with a smile. "Thanks Tohru."

"Your welcome Arah-chan." Tohru set the dish on the glass coffee table [I know the house is in a Japanese style, but in my story it's going to like an American household –smiles-.

Arah gulped down half of her drink before gently putting it down on the table, she glanced up at Tohru knowing that she has a question for her. But instead Arah interuppted her train of thought and asked her a question, "So, Uo told me that you lived me **three** guys? Where's the other one? I'm assuming that he's also in the Sohma family?"

"Um yes…" said Tohru. "He's upstairs in his office actually, should I call him down for you?"

Arah nodded and took another sip. She watched as Tohru ran upstairs and called him out. Soon and black haired man came down wearing a navy blue yutaka.

"Oh? Who's this?" he said with a charming smile. He walked up to her and took her hand, giving it a gentle kiss.

"Shigure right?" Arah beamed as she bowed to him. "Nice to meet you."

"Ahh well what might you be doing here?" Shigure put on his biggest smile. "Are You Tohru-chan's friend?"

"Ah yes i am, but actually I'm not here for a visit." Arah gave him a wide smile, knowing that he'll like the news. "I'm here to stay."

"Pardon?"

"I'm going to live here from now on." Arah almost laughed out loud at his expression, priceless. "My name is Kim Arah. Nice to meet you."

"Oh..." Shigure said with a hint of disappointment in her voice. "I'm sorry Arah-chan, but it's just not that easy for me to let you stay here with us."

"Don't worry about that." Arah grinned.

"What do you mean?"

"If it's about Akito, then I'll just go talk to him myself."

"A-Akito?" Shigure studdered. "How do you know him?"

"Yep, we're not close friends or anything." Arah whispered to him as if she was telling a secret. "But he helps me out when I'm in trouble." Arah almost said proudly.

"But-!"

"Shigure!" Kyou walked in the room with a towel draped over his neck. "Soory to interupt you but we need to talk with this she-witch right here."

Arah pouted and walked over to him. "Now, now kitty. You shouldn't be calling me names." She draped her arms around his neck and purred.

Kyou eyes went wide and immediately threw her arms away. "What the hell do you think your doing?!"

"Yuki's here." Arah completly ignored him and looked to the stairway along with everyone else. He walked down the stairs wearing a gray shirt and black sweatpants.

"Ok now that Yuki's here why don't you sit down and start talking?" Kyou snapped at Arah. Arah did as she was told and sat down. She mentioned everyone else to sit with her. One by one they plopped down on the sofa and waited for her to start talking. But the only thing she did was take a golden necklace out from under her shirt.

"What's that?" Kyou growled.

"A necklace." Arah told him simply.

"I know that! Mind telling us why you're showing this to us?"

"I would tell you but instead of telling you all what this excatly is." Arah took her necklace off and gave it to Tohru." Tohru took it her eyes showing confusion. "I'll demonstrate it. Tohru-chan put on the necklace please."

Tohru did as she was told and slipped it on her neck. Arah then told Tohru what to do.

"Go hug one of the boys."

Everyone's eyes went big as they all turned to her. _She can not be serious..._

"W-wait!" Tohru put her hands up in protest. "I can't do that!"

"Why not?" Arah raised her eyebrow.

"Be-because, I'm allergic to boys!" Tohru quickly thought of a lie. _She can't know the Sohma's family's curse. I promised to keep it a secret!_

"Look if it's about the curse or whatever I already know. That's why I'm giving you the necklace." Arah sighed and pushed her into Yuki who just happened to sit next to her. Tohru came in direct contact with Yuki, chest-to-chest. She waited for a _POOF! _But nothing happened. She thought for an instant that maybe the curse has been lifted off but remembered Arah's necklace. Her hopes went down and her eyes saddened, but when she looked up her nose clashed with Yuki's. Both of them started to grow red at the sudden contact.

"Umm… Honda-san…" Yuki tried not to make his voice all shaky. And as much as Yuki enjoyed this feeling from being so close to Tohru he gently pushed her away.

Kyou however couldn't take all this lovey dovey mush going on between Yuki and Tohru.

"WHAT THE HELL?! HOW'D YOU DO THAT?!"

Arah asked for her necklace back and Tohru took it off and handed it to her. "It's all in this necklace."

"What?" this time Shigure decided to talk, and as much as he wanted to tease both Tohru and Yuki his mind was set on Arah's necklace. "What excatly is going on here?"

"Why don't you guys shush and let me tell you the whole story?" Arah questioned the group, when she saw every one of them nod she began her story.


	4. Author's Note

Author's Note: Ok, I started this story like a LONG time ago, and then as time passed my ideas for this story changed. A lot. So I'm not sure if I want to continue the whole '100 Ways to Annoy Kyou Sohma." thing, since I sense a whole lotta DRAMA going on... So I was just wondering if I should keep doing to 100WTAKS or stop.

Reveiw?


	5. Chapter 4

After everything got settled. Yuki leaned in waiting for Arah to began her story. Shigure began to panic a little, not having the slightest clue about what the crazy Asian girl was going to tell them. Tohru twiddled her thumbs and looked down at her legs, still embarrassed from her recent hug with Yuki. Kyou however showed complete and utter confusion. But you couldn't blame them for anything, anyone would be confused.

"So as you probably all know by now." Arah glanced at every one of them. "I know your secret."

Kyou raised his eyebrows, and motioned her to go on.

"Now that we got past that part, let me introduce you to little Anne here." Arah almost cooed at her necklace as she held it out in front of her.

"You named that thing _Anne_?" Kyou said in disgust. "What are you? 5?"

Arah glared at him while Shigure went up to her and poked it. "What's that?" Arah turned to him and growled; making sure that he doesn't make a mark on her necklace.

"A necklace, dumbass." Kyou muttered.

"It doesn't look very special to me…" Shigure told her examining it, ignoring Kyou's comment.

"Then listen here Shigure. This necklace here is much more special then you'll EVER be." Arah said to him, a smirk was soon placed upon her lips.

"That's so cruel Arah-chan! That hurt so deeply." Shigure made his eyes all tearly pretending to cry and put a hand over his heart. Arah laughed and pinched his cheeks telling him to sit down and shut up. Shigure however didn't go back to his seat and sat right next to her. Arah didn't seem to mind and only looked up at Yuki. Who had just asked a question.

"Well can you just tell us what it does?"

"Well as you just saw. This baby right here, can make any member in the Sohma family able to hug another person outside the family." Arah couldn't help but smile warmly at her necklace. She kissed it as if it was the most precious thing in the world. "Obviously, WITHOUT changing into an animal."

"Is it ok if we just look at it?" Yuki questioned to amazed and shocked at what she just said.

"Only from a distance." Arah warned them. She held up her necklace for everyone to see and it was beautiful. What Shigure had said before was wrong. The necklace was made from pure gold. The chain seemed extremely delicate and fragile, and at the bottom of the necklace the guys all saw a bottle. A bottle no bigger then your pinky-nail. The bottle was not made from gold however, it was made from glass and it seemed as if one soft touch would shatter it. The rim of the bottle was white gold and what shocked all the guys was what was inside the bottle. And inside that very bottle was something red. A deep, dark scarlet color. What exactly was this?

Dry blood.

"Holy smokes. Is that what I think it is?" Kyou asked her.

"Yep. It is dry blood." Arah told him proudly.

"Oh never mind… I thought it was shaved crayons. Eh."

"Retard!" Arah exclaimed, shocked at his stupidity. "This is NOT some stupid crayon you get in kindergartens! This is blood. Actual blood from both our ancestors. Way, way back in the days when our two families first met. When they both knew of each other's curse they decided to do some sort of spell. So they took a drop from both of their bloods and mixed it together in this very bottle."

"Psht! Crayons…" Shigure muttered audibly, teasing Kyou. Kyou got up to punch Shigure but then sat back down when he felt Tohru tug gently on his shirt.

"Ok, let's go over this again?" Yuki suggested.

"Are you saying that your family has a curse too Arah-chan?" Tohru questioned her in a small voice.

"Yep." Arah gave off a grin. "I think it's actually pretty awesome! Wanna see?"

"…Go ahead…" Kyou told her, he waved his hand at her mentioning her to go do something.

What Arah did was kind of predictable. She took off her necklace and hugged Shigure who just happened to be right next to her, however what happened to her next was not.

Right before their very eyes she transformed into a bird. There weren't any silly POOFS like they happened to the Sohma's. Instead Arah morphed.At the beginning it was rather disturbing to watch her limbs change into smaller body parts. But this was a new expreiance for all of them and they couldn't take their eyes off her. It was a truly an amazing sight to see. Arag's thin, slender arms turned into bright scarlet red wings. Her face vivdly changed into a bird's head. Her usual deep chocolate-brown eyes changing to a dark emerald green shade.

She was beautiful. She was fire red from head to toe. Her beak was as bright as the sun as it curved slighty downwards. Everyone stared, not knowing what to do. No words came out of their mouth and no one moved a muscle.

"Holy smokes…"

The bird however just stood there. The guys had imagined her to be big but they were wrong. She was at least two feet in height. She blinked at them and flew up to Kyou's head. She did the unthinkable. She started to peck at his bright orange hair.

"WHAT THE HELL? STOP!" Kyou yelped the moment she laid his claws on top of his head. He clawed at her frantically trying to get her off. But Arah was smarter. She bit his hand gently, but hard enough for him to scream in pain [hehe. Yuki and Shigure could swear that they saw the bird smirk as she continued to peck at the poor boy. But her fun lasted short, she flew down on the floor and carried her clothes in her beak and flew out.

Soon she came back in human form completely dressed.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!" Kyou yelled and pointed at her, accusingly. "ARE YOU FUCKING CRAZY?!"

"Oh I'm sorry." Arah tried to hide a smile on her face as she bend down and scooped up her necklace. She put it back on and told the angry cat, "My body has a mind of it's own sometimes."

"Quit lying ya bitch!" Kyou cursed at her. "I'm not your goddamn toy, so quit playing around with me!"

Tohru nervously gave out a small giggle and urged Kyou to sit down. He did as she told him and plopped down on the sofa. He sent waves of hate towards Arah as Yuki and Shigure began to listen to Arah.

"So you all saw that, correct?" Arah completly ignored Kyou's angry hate waves. Turning to the rest of the crew she waited for them to answer. Yuki nodded at her and Tohru flushed a slight pink. Then Shigure raised his hand to ask Arah a question but she put his hand down. Telling him to be quiet so that she could continue her talk.

"As you just saw, I turned into a bird. But not just a bird." Arah told them, a smirk was soon placed on her lips and she held her head up high, giving off a slight arrogant aura. "I just happened to be the phoenix. There's a whole story behind how all this happened. And I'm just going to take a wild guess... no one here knows what the hell I'm talking about right?"

Embarressed they all nodded. Arah couldn't help but laugh at them and began her story.

"This happened way before our families met and made this spell." She mentioned to the necklace. "What happened was that our great ancestors met each for the first time in their lifes. Soon they became very good friends and one day. They found this book, and that book contained spells. Spells that anyone could ever think of! All these spells were for dark reasons or just for some plain fun. There were all sorts of spells! They played around with them and cursed one little boy. A spell where his nose would grow longer each time he lied! That's kind of how the story of Pinocchio came up."

"…Is this kind of story that would be good for a bed time story?" Shigure couldn't help but interrupt her, as he cuddled next to her. Listening.

"Shush, this is would actually make a good bedtime story but don't talk while I'm talking." Arah told him putting a finger up to his lips telling him to be quiet. She continued, "But out of all those spells they found one curse they thought was interesting. And this was the transformation spell, they however knew for sure that this spell would work out as great as it did to all the other people they tested it on. So they decided to try it out on someone that just happened to pass by them. So my great ancestor made up all these cool mythical creatures. Like the unicorn and the fire breathing dragon! While your family on the other hand... chose... luttle cute and cuddly... animals from the zodiac..."

"Wanna tell me what's wrong with that?" Kyou started up.

"Nothing. They just look so... **plain**." Arah said.

"What do you mean by PLAIN?" Kyou questioned, angry slowly forming.

"They just look so PLAIN. I mean seriously. You saw how I looked like right?" Arah beamed, her arrogance heating up again. "I looked **beautiful"**

"Beautiful my ass!" Kyou shouted, he stood up.

"What did you guys think?" Arah question as she turned to face Tohru, Yuki and Shigure.

"You looked flattering Arah-chan!" Shigure smiled brightly at her. She turned to Yuki waiting for his answer and he nodded at her saying 'yes'.

"Very pretty Arah-chan!" Tohru exclaimed, sounding some what excited.

"See?" Arah grinned in victory. "Now shut up so I can continue." Arah could clearly hear curses being muttered from Kyou's mouth. "So when they got their spell done they aimed at the nearest target which was a clerk in a near by butcher shop. But it didn't work and backfired. The spell hit them instead, and that spell went in their blood. So that their kids and their grandkids and their great grand kids and so forth would carry on this curse."

"So your saying that they got stuck with this curse then their kids and so on is infected with the same horrible curse?" Yuki asked her softly, shocked.

"That's what I just said." Arah shrugged.

"How do you even know all this? Even Shigure hasn't even heard of this story." Kyou asked her, not knowing if he should acutally believe anything she told them.

"Because, I was the one that made that spell. Along with you Kyou."


	6. Chapter 5

First things first. I'd like to thank everyone that's been reviewing my story. –Smiles- this is the first time I've ever gotten so many comments. Ahaha. That shows how much my writing sucks! Many thanks to lemmesee, Blood Red – Black Butterfly, fanxforever, dianna, Folwchicken, DemonicChick888, Syroan, Rosie Hearts and Stevie. Thanks you so much everyone.

And now! The last chapter!

Nahh, I'm joking.

Here it is people! Chapter 5!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Because, I was the one that made that spell. Along with you Kyou."

"Woah, woah! Wait a minute. What the **hell** are you talking about?!" Kyou exclaimed. Shocked beyond belief, he however wasn't the only one. The rest showed the same expression that was shown on Kyou's face. Shock.

"You know how people always say that cats' have 9 lives?" Arah questioned them. "Well, that's just a figure of speech. Once they died, their soul is placed into another cat body. Usually when any living creature dies they are reborn into another body. A different form. Like this for an example; a man that's spent his whole life killing and hunting down animals as a game is soon reborn into an animal himself. However, this doesn't happen for cats. Once they die, they are born as the same animal, over and over again. And because of this, people have feared cats for a long time. Mostly black cats, but however when time passed by. People forget these things. Nowadays everyone thinks that black cats bring bad luck."

"But I thought people go to heaven when they die." Torhu said, her mind wandering off.

"Phst!" Arah waved her hand. "I've died at least a couple dozen times already! There's no such thing as heaven OR hell!"

"Huh?"

"I mean seriously. God?" Arah laughed. "God looking out for every single living being that's died and making sure that they arrive to heaven safely? God giving out his ahdn, guilding and helping everyone that's lost with life down here on earth? God _fighting_ off the DEVIL and what-not! You can't really believe this can you? One guy can't handle this all by himself! Even if he has Jesus and the Holy Spirit, he can't handle all this everyday could he? Same goes for Santa, going around the world in a couple hours while dropping by presents to children everywhere. That's complete wack!"

"Then what happens when you DO die?" Shigure questioned her this time.

"That's a mystery to even **me**. I mean I've died and been reborn countless times!" Arah exclaimed. She montioned everyone to come closer as if she was going to tell them a huge secret. "But the thing is, when you die. You don't go to heaven or hell. Your somehow just sent to this... other world let's say. And in that world there's nothing but a huge line of people and a wheel in this dark and foggy place. Dead people or spirits let's just call them line up for the wheel. This giant wheel tells you where your next life will take place. Like I have said before, this all depends on how you've lived your life pervously. If you've lived your life doing only great things then you are reborn as a human. But if you've lived your life as some horrible and cruel person then your reborn as some kind of animal or insect. Obviously this would be called this 'Life Cycle'."

"That's all really interseting Arah-san." Yuki started. "But could you go on with your story before?"

"Oh!" Arah said out loud, "I've complety forgot aout that." As she laughed to herself, she quickly stopped and began talking once more. "Well, everyone here knows what kind of animal I am already. The Phoenix, and as all of you guys should know by now. Phoenixes' are reborn from their askes. Once they die, they go off in flames and nothing is left except for their ashes and from their ashes a new baby phoenix is born once again. So, obviously that kinda tells you guys that I'm born as the phoenix over and over again. Simple."

"… That still doesn't explain how you know this whole… wacko story." Kyou raised his eyebrow, questioning.

"I think I covered up everything though…" Arah scratched her head, confused.

"Well then explain to me how you know me?"

"Oh! That's right!" everyone could almost see a light bulb go off on her head.

Kyou muttered about how stupid and childish Arah was.Arah just smiled at him and began to talk once again. "As corny as this may sound. Kyou and I… are kind of like… the 'Chosen Ones'." Arah quoted with her fingers.

"Please!" Kyou scoffed. "Don't make me hurl!"

"Hey, hey, hey!" Arah argued with him. "It's not like being the 'Chosen One's' are all that great."

"What do you mean?" The Tohru asked.

"The only reason I know this whole goddamn story is because I keep on getting these horrible, mind-numbing visions!" Arah complained and then pointed at Kyou. "You should know this feeling!"

"Psht!" Kyou crossed his arms and leaned back against the sofa.

"Is this true?" Shigure questioned him. "_Kitty_?" He gently teased him.

"It is true. Kitty over here is in the same position as me. Except I'm just smarter and wiser, which means that I got the visions faster then he did" Arah crossed her arms and smirked.

"STOP CALLIMG ME THAT!" Kyou yelled. Arah still smirked at him, making him only want to go up to her and slap that grin off her face. But instead he stormed out the house.

Arah pouted when she saw him leave. Shigure gave her a slight nudge, showing her a charming smile. He then walked out up the stairs with a gleeful voice, "If my editor comes! Tell her I'm at my father's funeral!"

Tohru soon stood up after that and cleared the coffee table. Picking up the remaining cups she turned to face Arah. "Arah-chan?"

"Hm?"

"Truthfully, I wasn't really sure if it was a good idea to have you stay over here." Tohru nervously said but continued. "But I'm really glad you came here!"

"Me to!" Arah jumped to her feet. "Want any help?" she mentioned towards the tray full of empty cups.

"It's ok!" Tohru chirped. "Why don't you ask Yuki for your room?" Arah only nodded at her. Once Tohru walked inside the kitchen Yuki stood up and held out his hand towards Arah. Arah held onto her luggage and took Yuki's hand.

As they slowly began to walk up the stairs [the luggage was weighing them down. Arah started a conversation with Yuki.

"So…" Arah began. "Could I guess what animal you are?"

"Go ahead." Yuki told her. He already started to feel amused as he already imagined her mistaking him as a horse or monkey.

"Hmm…" Arah muttered, obviously thinking very hard. "Are… you… the horse?"

"Nope."

"Cow?"

"No."

"Ram?"

"Ahaha, no."

"The dragon!"

"Do dragon's usually have gray hair?"

"… No…"

"Well then keep guessing Arah-san."

"The monkey!"

"Nope."

"Are you… the rat?"

"Finally." Yuki turned to Arah with a soft smile. He then bowed to her and said, "It's a pleasure to meet you Arah-san. I am the rat."

"Ha!" Arah laughed as she gave him a slap on the back. "What's with this formal bow?"

"Just to amuse you." Yuki told her as he gave Arah a soft pinch on the nose.

"Well that worked!" Arah exclaimed. Then she stopped in front of a room. "This my room?"

"Yes." Yuki said to her as he turned the doorknob. "This is also Tohru's room. It IS ok if you share a room with her?"

"Umm… well…" Arah muttered.

"I'm sorry Arah-san…" Yuki apologized. "It's just that you moving in here was so sudden-!"

"I sleepwalk." Arah told him bluntly, cutting him off in the middle of his sentence.

"I'm sorry… what?" Yuki was utterly confused.

"I sleepwalk." Arah told him once more. She walked in the room and sat herself down on a big pink bed, which she assumed it was Tohru's.

"Well…" Yuki sat down next to her. "How serious is it?"

"Pretty serious." Arah said as she played around with the bed sheet's frills. "One time I woke up in a park. Three miles away from where I lived."

"…Well then… what should we do?" Yuki's eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"Nahh, I'm joking."

"What?"

"I don't sleepwalk. I was just playing with you." Arah grinned and patted him on the head. "I do sleep talk though. Nonsense. Like how ice cream sprinkles shouldn't be called 'Jimmies'."

"…Alright then…" Yuki muttered. He stared off into space and then asked her in a curious voice, "Arah-san... could you tell me who I was in my past life?"

"Thought you'd never ask." Arah smiled at him, Yuki turned to her with a confused expression. "Hmm, let's see. The rat..."

"..."

"Your name was Kaoru, and you were so handsome back then." Arah propped her arms up aganist her knees. She leaned her chin aganist the palms of her hand and lets out a dreamy sigh.

"What's with the dreamy sigh?" Yuki chuckled.

"You were my prince in shining armor." Arah said in a slightly dreamy tone. "You were so handsome and nice. Kind of like how you are today, only your personailty wasn't quiet. You were very loud and funny. Cracking jokes, you were a really good friend."

"...I was... loud?"

"You wanna know how you looked like?"

"Sure."

"You had long, black hair. It was so soft and silky. Just like a girl's!' Arah cracked. "So then I always chased after you asking you what kind of shampoo you used. Sometimes you would act so gay that people would mistake you as a girl. During Valentine's Day both girls AND boys showered you with chocolates and candies. It was absoulty ridiculous!"

"How so?"

"And even though you were always being loud and jumpy, you were also the type of person that took care of his friends more then he took care of himself. Because of that I fell for you, like a ton of bricks."

"Y-you did?"

"Yep. But you married someone else. Risa, the ram."

"Th ram?!"

"Yep, you guys were the perfect couple." Arah turned to him and gave him a sad pout. "It was as if you were Yin and she was Yang. Two complete opposites, yet they were so attracted to each other. Truthfully I was really jealous. But you were my friend, and only a friend."

"I'm sorry..."

"Oh! No need to apoligize, you didn't do anything wrong. To tell you the truth Yuki, we actually had a lot of ups and downs in our past life. But enough of this chit-chat. I need to change outta my stinky, sweaty clothes!"

"Alright." Yuki slowly got up, dusting off invisible dust from his pants. "I'll see you at dinner then."

"Yep, dinner."

**Bonus Story**

"So?" Shigure popped his head in the door right when Arah was just about to fully take off her shirt. "How do you like it here Arah-chan?"

Arah froze.

"Oh dear! Arah-chan! I never knew you were so daring!" Shigure blushed and laughed like a perverted old fool. He then felt a small fist in contact with his left cheek. Shigure was soon flying out the door. "You perv! Get the hell out of here!"

Arah slammed the door close and Shigure was left on the floor, laughing. "That girl is so **brutal**." After a couple long minutes the door was opened only to reveal a slightly annoyed and pisssed off Korean girl. However when she saw that Shigure was still on the floor, with a lump the size of a softball on his head, she began to feel guilt. Arah held out a hand to Shigure and helped him up.

Arah coughed into her hands and muttered and as turned away. "I'm sorry."

Shigure gave out a small laugh and helped himself down on Tohru's pink, plush bed. "It's alright, I;m used to it by now with Kyou. Although I havr to admit, your punch wasn't very lady-like."

Arah restrained herself from punching him once more.

"So how's the house?" Shigure turned to her and asked. "You like it?"

"Bigger then I expected." Arah shrugged. "But, I like it. A lot."

"Why's that?"

Arah shrugged again. Things became quiet for a while until Shigure started to figet.

"Stop it. Your vibrating the bed." Arah complained, giving him a nugde. Shigure was still quiet. Arah raised her eybrows and sighed.

"You perv." Arah said to him. Shigure snapped his head towards her. "You except a hug from me right?"

"What?!" Shigure protested. "No! I would never!"

"You want a hug from me." Arah smiled, continuing to tease him. "Ahaha, how sweet!"

Shigure muttered something under his breath, Arah was unable to hear him, "What did you say?" Shigure only nodded. He raised his head and looked the other way so that Arah couldn't see him blush.

Arah gave out a quiet 'Aww...' and hugged him. A big teddy bear hug. Both arms wrapped around him, Shigure however was faced the other direction which only made Arah hug from from behind. And he wished for a hug facing each other. So he turned the other way facing Arah and looked down at her. Arah who was a foot shorter then Shigure glanced up at him, noticing him staring at her.

"What?"

"Nothing." Shigure grinned and tucked her head under his chin, enjoying the hug. Arah also seemed as if she was enjoying their hug and only hugged onto him tighter. Shigure, the pervert himself, thought it would be even nicer if he went a step farther. His hand went from her waist to her bottom, and just when he was about to grope her she gave him a kiss on the cheek and said, "Ya know what Shigure?"

Shigre withdew his hand from her bottom. "What?"

"You remind me about my dad!" Arah laughed. Shigure gave out a defeated sigh and unwrapped his arms around her petite body. "Why don't you be my daddy while I'm here?"

Shigure only nodded as he cried tears of saddness, _As her **daddy**..._

"And I'm also glad that your not some pedophile Shigure!" Arah smiled and gave him another kiss on the cheek. She skipped out of the room leaving Shigure to cry on Tohru's bed. _A **PEDOPHILE!!**_

**_

* * *

_**

I'm sorry if you didn't get my bonus story. Just a little funny I thought of at the last minute. Please reveiw! **I'm BEGGING you!**


End file.
